halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriana-A058 (TPF)
Loadout Career and Service Career Service Vitae Ranks and Promotions Relationships Clayton Frommenwiler Clayton Frommenwiler is a former UNSC Army Major who served as an intelligence officer. During the Human-Covenant War, Clayton served as Oriana's mission handler and a senior officer from 2545 to 2548 and then in 2552. Seeing her come back under his command in 2552, Clayton took a different route to care for Oriana after seeing her lost her teammates in combat. By the end of the Human-Covenant War, Clayton saw that Oriana had become unfit for duty after passing a variety of psychological evaluations. Clayton advised Oriana to apply for Spartan Reserves, where she could take a break to gather her thoughts. During the Post-War Era, Clayton became Oriana's best friend, counselor, and, someone she was able to trust. He made sure Oriana was cleared to have a service dog, which she named Draven. With another idea to take her out of the depression she continued to suffer, Clayton offered to take Oriana on a date to a nearby firing range. A year and a half later, Clayton married Oriana, and she found happiness in her life. By 2557, Oriana had seen a substantial improvement in her psychological well-being. Clayton supported her idea of going back onto active duty. Oriana remains in constant contact with her husband, despite being millions of miles apart. Clayton became the first stable thing in her life since the Covenant attack on Eridanus II; she continues to promise him that she will make it back to him. Being able to do what she loves and come home to someone who supports her, Oriana has never been in a better mental state due to Clayton and his determination to keep her going. Colton Bryson Colton Bryson was a former UNSC Army Rangers officer who was claimed to be a top officer within the Unified Special Warfare Command. In 2556, Oriana met with Colton for the first time after Clayton set up a meeting with him. The two were able to talk about tactics and strategy for a time, but Colton noticed that Oriana was not able to settle down as a civilian. Colton told Oriana that she was not ready for settling down, wich Oriana rejected and slowly began to accept. Despite Colton's blunt assessment on Oriana, she decided to face the decision of going back onto active duty where she was going to be one of the few SPARTANs who had a family and were deploying. Colton began to teach Oriana tactics he had learned to prepare her for returning to combat duty. Privately working with Oriana, he transformed her from a good Special Warfare Officer into a great Special Warfare Officer. Team Osage Assigned to Team Osage upon her return to active duty, Oriana found herself in command of a five personnel special warfare team that was operating under the Office of Naval Intelligence. The troop leader of Team Osage, Oriana took what she learned as a non-company team officer and Colton to produce plans and execute missions with an overwhelming amount of success. As Team Osage continued to deploy, Oriana became known as a leader of an extremely effective and powerful team. Due to Oriana's family, Team Osage can have free time and live a life outside of their constant deployments. Even though Oriana earned the nickname Mother by her peers, it had become one of the more trademark nicknames that Oriana had in her time of service. Daphne Osterberg Daphne Osterberg is the younger sister of Oriana; she serves as a Targeting Officer aboard the UNSC Twelfth Man. Meeting each other on pure luck, Oriana was able to reunite with her sister after 27 years, only to find her a Lieutenant Commander in the UNSC Navy. Oriana felt frustrated that her sister had turned to military life without being there to tell her to stay away. Even with the frustration, Oriana was glad to see her sister was alive and had survived the Human-Covenant War along with their parents. Oriana struggled to accept that her biological family had survived the Human-Covenant War and that her sister was still alive. Hearing that her mothers were still alive and married gave Oriana hope that she was going to meet them at the end of the Created conflict. Learning that her biological family is alive, Oriana continues to find reasons to fight and serve for the UNSC Armed Forces. |} Category:Characters Category:UNSC Category:Females Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Alpha Company